University Life
by littlegirl99
Summary: After spending one year in America, the host and Neji decided it is time to for a change. Moving to New York and attending Dissidia University. With his twins now toddlers he is ready to start a new life. What he isn't ready for was to be recruited by the dean of his university to help him find a serial rapist on campus. With the host help, he maybe able to stop them.
1. The Start of Something New

Summary: After spending one year in America, the host and Neji decided it is time to for a change. Moving to New York and goes to Dissidia University. With his twins now toddlers he is ready to start a new life. What he isn't ready for was to be recruited by the dean of his university to help him find a serial rapist on campus. It will not be easy but with the help of new and old friends they may be able help figure this out. (Part 4 of NHSD)

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ouran High or any other anime that may find it's way onto this story.

A/N: Okay, second time the charm. I had to start this over, I didn't like what I was doing with it and really didn't have anything figured it out, but now I do! And I am starting it over right now. I'm going to try really hard to do regular updates but I'm struggling with school and my computer has been acting up really bad. Anyway, enough of that, please read and review!

XXX Chapter 1 XXX

The Start of Something New

His ear picked up the noise, bringing him out of sleep with little resistance. He slipped out of bed, away from his sleeping lover and heading towards the adjoining room, moving past the crowded room of boxes and to his children's room, being greeted by his only daughter, staring at him with her large violet eyes. "Mama…" She whimpered, reaching out to him.

He scooped her up in her arms, kissing her on her head before sitting down in the only other unpacked furniture in the room. Sitting down in the rocking chair settling down the seventeen month old toddler in his lap as he stared out the window and he sat back in the chair and enjoyed the peace till he heard a soft voice. "Mama…"

Joining their morning sit, Hitachiin Kichi and Suoh Yumiko Babette sat on his lap, resting against his chest. His children, his beautiful, one of a kind, children.

The first of his kind, a biological male giving birth too not one but two children, one of each from two different fathers. Hyuga Neji born male having two children. Though he hadn't been born with a uterus and the ability to give birth. It had been planted inside of him and almost cost him his life several times but in the end he did not regret having it placed inside of him and all the pain he had gone through was worth it when it came to these two.

Yumiko Babette and Kichi, his beautiful babies.

They both looked like their fathers and almost completely nothing like him. Yumiko Babette had blond hair and violet eyes, a cute button nose and cupids bow lips. She would be gorgeous when she got older something that tore at his heart with fear. Would she be too cute, too hot…someone that people would follow and harass like he had been when he was young.

And what about his son. Kichi who was a carbon copy of his father. Same eyes and hair and same sibling relationship with his sister. Like his father his sister was his best friend. He hoped that he wouldn't be depend on her when he got older and have problem making friends.

But more importantly he hoped things would be different here then the way things were in Washington D.C.

Though he did like the city, things had been a mix of bad and good things that happened in little under a year.

When he had first arrived in America, things had been a rush of excitement for the first few months. Everyone wanted to meet him and his children as well as the father of his children. It was a sight to see, an amazing sight for everyone that laid eyes on him. Everyone wanted to know his story, everyone wanted to know how he did, how it felt to have two people living inside him for one moment before he gave birth to them. They wanted to know everything and at first he wasn't sure he wanted to share.

That was till he got to know the gay community in Washington D.C. They loved him. They loved everything they stood for and everything he had been able to do and though they felt bad for the things he had gone through, they wanted to celebrate his life and what they could look forward to in the future.

For a while everyone was good, and he even allowed himself to be interviewed by an American talk show host about what it was like to give birth and being pregnant and when it was time for Gay Pride they had crowned him the Queen of Gays.

…He wasn't totally sure how he felt about that, but he didn't argue it. His husband didn't argue being called the King of Gays and his children the prince and princess but during the parade he had to actually wear a gown and he looked way too good in it. He always did.

For a while, things did go along well…but as always, things went south quickly. While some people praised him, others did not see him in the same light of praise and instead saw him and his children as the sign of the apocalypse and his children the spawn of the devil. He was sure the treatment he got from being who he was worse than those who were just gay. Death threats, hate mail, robbery in his home, things were just as bad as they were good, but during school.

It was like high school but worse. One his way to class one day, a group of kids ganged up on him. Thought it wasn't the first time he was jumped, he still had to go to the hospital because of it but he didn't think it was as bad as when his children were almost kidnapped. If his brother hadn't been there they probably would have but it was the last straw for him and his friends.

After they finished their first year of college they decided this wasn't the place for them and thought it was best to move as well as different school Dissidia University in New York.

Though he wasn't sure how he felt about moving to New York, he didn't want to argue with his friends. They all thought it was a good idea and he didn't' really see the point or need to argue with them. If they thought it was best…it was best.

The light turned on and he turned around, looking at his husband. "You're up early." He said with a smile. "And so are these guys. Good morning Kichi, Yumiko. Good morning Neji."

Hyuga Neji smiled, leaning his head back and looking up at him. "Good morning Tamaki." As Suoh Tamaki leaned down he kissed him on the lips, a wave of relaxation waving over him as Tamaki's soft lips pressed against his. It was a short and sweet peck but even so, sent shivers down Neji's spine.

"And how are you this morning." Tamaki said reaching down and picking up Kichi. The boy whimpered as Tamaki lifted him off of Neji's lap before tears began to form in his eyes and his hand reached out to Neji. "M-Mama! Mama!"

Neji laughed at Tamaki's expression, not to sure what the male was expecting from picking up the little boy. Though Kichi wasn't his son, he was doing a good job at treating him as if he was, something Neji greatly appreciated. The same went for Kichi's father and Yumiko. Hitachiin Hikaru treated Yumiko like a father should doing his best to shower her with gifts whenever Neji wasn't looking.

"Well, I know my little girl wants me." Tamaki said putting Kichi down and reaching for Yumiko. The girl screamed, latching onto Neji's shirt.

"No!" She screamed one of the few words she knew. "Mama. No!"

Neji smiled, looking as Tamaki let himself fall on his hands and knees, a large cloud hanging over him as he fell into a small depression. "They want nothing to do with me." He said with large tears running down his face.

"It's not like that." Neji reassured, standing up and carrying the twins on each hip. He headed out of their room, and to the kitchen, putting them into their high chairs. Kuro joined them, jumping up onto Yumiko's chair and brushing against her face before moving over to Kichi, licking his nose in greeting before Neji picked him up, putting him down. "It's just their current stage of life."

"I doubt it." Tamaki said. "I'm sure the will always love you more than me." He leaned forward, kissing Neji again, this time with more passion. Again Neji shivered, wanting to bring the kiss in deeper but his eyes trailed over to the kids who were staring at him with wide eyes.

"We have to get ready." Neji said breaking the kiss. "We have to drop off the twins and meet the others. Also orientation is today and we still have a lot of stuff to unpack."

"I know." Tamaki said kissing him. "But it's been a while you know."

Neji smiled against his lips, kissing him again. "I know. Trust me I know…But it is not the time today. Right now. Right here."

Tamaki stared at him before kissing him one last time before moving away with a sigh. "Fine." He said. "I'll make the twins breakfast."

Neji watched him walk away before going to the refrigerator, opening it and giving their food. Neji sighed to himself, moving to the bathroom and taking a shower. He was beginning to understand why married couples didn't have sex much. In the end he didn't have much time to spend with Tamaki anymore. With the twins, school, and helping out with Walt Disney business. He just didn't have the time or energy to have sex with Tamaki. Whenever he had a chance to spend time with Tamaki he was just too tired. It was beginning to put a small strain on their relationship. Strain number four: sex. One of the four that they had.

He took a deep breath trying not to think about those four strains that Tamaki and him always argue about and try to relax. He wanted to relax and focus on this coming year at a new school. Hopefully he would come across the next three strains for the rest of the day. Today would probably be a stressful day and he rather not come across them.

XXX

"I don't like it."

"We haven't even gone in yet." Tamaki pointed out as he pulled up to the day care. "Besides, Kyoya did a lot of research on it. It's the best, and most expensive, day care around. The best of the best bring their kids here to be watch. Nothing can go bad here."

Neji stared at him. "Nothing can go bad? Are you crazy? There are several hundred things that can go wrong!?"

Tamaki smiled at him. "You worry too much."

"You don't worry enough!"

There was a knock on the window that brought their attention to a man standing there. He was tall with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white lab coat over a light brown striped button-up shirt and a pair of brown trousers. He had a stethoscope with a pink ribbon with a white dot wrapped around it and Neji noticed that his coats had a toy rabbit along with other toys and candy.

Tamaki rolled down the window as the male smiled and nodded. "Hello." He said in Japanese which surprised Neji. "I'm Asahina Masaomi, I work for Lloyd."

Neji unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over to Tamaki. "How do I know that for sure?" He asked narrowing his eyes as he stared at the older male.

Masaomi nodded, going into his pocket and pulling out his phone. "Lloyd said that you might be cautious. And wanted me to call him."

Neji watched him dial a number on his phone and he sighed looking back at his children. They weren't looking at him and instead their eyes were staring at Masaomi's pocket, looking at the toys in his pocket. "Here."

Neji looked at Masaomi who was holding out his phone. Neji took it, looking at the phone before bringing it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Well, hello Hyuga-kun. How are you and your precious gifts of science?"

"Great." Neji said. "Who is this guy?"

"Asahina Masaomi. Born April 24, 197…something. Thirty-four years old. Not married but have dated very many girls but nothing stuck. Loves children but can't stand the sight of blood surprising. O type blood and 4'10" in height. He moved with his thirteen brothers and one sister to America after my orders. He works under me in helping discover everything that is you. Which is why I assigned him to the same day care you would pick in New York."

"How did you know I would pick this one?"

"Your friend, Ootori-kun called me about it."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Of course he did. So…he's okay?"

"He can be a little sweet if I have to say so. Also too good. He had serious objection of me mixing the pill tablets of an experimental uterus forming pill in everyone's vitamins that works here. Such a goodie to shoes."

Neji hung up without another word, sighing and opening the car door looking over the car hood at Masaomi. "Sorry…I'm Hyuga Neji."

"It's fine." Masaomi said. "I completely understand. With such unique children, I would be worried about who I was leaving my children with as well."

Neji nodded as Tamaki came out as well. "I'm Suoh Tamaki."

"Nice to meet you." Masaomi said. "And these are Yumiko Babette and Kichi."

Neji smiled as he closed his door and opened the door to get Yumiko while Tamaki grabbed Kichi. "They are in their mommy stage." Tamaki said. "All they want is Neji…"

Masaomi smiled taking both of the twins in their arms. "That's okay. That stage is very important in both children and mother."

Neji frowned, staring at the twins in Masaomi's arms. "I…guess so." They were both staring at him, Kichi already beginning to tear up as he noticed that he was not in his mother's arms. He cleared his throat looking away. "Um...we have these phones for you."

Tamaki held out one pink phone and one blue phone. "The pink phone has two numbers on it. One is Neji's and one is Kichi's. The blue one has my number and Neji's number. Just in case something happens."

"And you are breaking the gender stereo type by picking Kichi a pink phone and Yumiko a blue phone. "I love it. You can come pick them up anytime. I'll stay as long as I can."

"Thank you." Neji said with a smile.

"We have to go." Tamaki said. "Thank you for everything."

Masaomi smiled. "No problem. We'll be in touch."

Tamaki nodded going back to the car but stopped when he heard Yumiko crying. He turned around, staring at Yumiko with wide eyes before he leaped at her. "Yumiko!"

"Mama." Yumiko cried, reaching out to Neji.

Tamaki fell face onto the ground while Neji sighed sadly watching as Yumiko and Kichi cried as Masaomi took them inside. "This is probably the worse feeling ever."

"Just give it a second." Tamaki said. "Everything will get easier."

"How can you be so sure?"

Tamaki shrugged. "Well, because I remember being passed off to nannies with my dad and when my mom was busy with work."

He looked at Neji, expecting the words to calm him, but instead he looked worse, even more sadden and upset. "That's the worse." Neji said already near tears.

"Awww, Neji." Tamaki went up and hugged him. "Everything going to be okay, come on, we have to get to school."

Neji nodded letting Tamaki drag him back to the car and putting him in while he went behind the wheel. "Do you want to get a doughnut?" Tamaki asked.

Neji didn't answer for a moment before nodded. "Yes."

Tamaki smiled, leaning forward and kissing him on the lips before staring the car and heading to their new school.

XXX

"This is so exciting!" Tamaki said. "We're finally going to go to the same school together! Like the old days." He was dressed in jeans and a white button up under a black sweater vest under a grey blazer jacket.

"You're a little too excited about that." The oldest twin said.

"Next you're going to tell us that we need to start a host club." The younger said.

Standing side by side next to Tamaki was Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru stood looking at each other with a smile on their face. Besides looking the same in face and hair, since their days of high school the twins were beginning to act and dress differently, coming more two different people then the same person split up.

Hikaru was dressed in green cargo camouflage pants and a forest green sleeveless hoodie with a black beanie on his head and headphones around his neck. On his feet he had on green and black high tops and was balancing himself on a skate board.

Kaoru was dark slack with suspenders and convers. He had on a red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up under a pin stripe double button vest and large fake glasses with which Neji could just tell he thought he looked so cute in.

They looked at each other before jumping up, pumping their fist. "Hey guys! Let's all start a host club! It's going to go super well!" They mocked Tamaki together.

"Hey!" Tamaki snapped.

"I think it should be a fun experience." Yumi said. "You can never really tell what's going to happen when you hang out with Neji." She was wearing black heels and grey and black stockings with rolled up torn carpi jeans, a white blouse under a black blazer.

"It's just a school." Fujioka Haruhi pointed out. "I think you're all making too much of a deal about this." She was wearing ankle high boots and dark shocks. She had on black leggings and a large orange sweater with the sleeves hanging off her shoulders and a white tank top underneath. "But I guess it's weird that I expecting anything less."

"I find it better to stop expecting anything with it comes to the friends we keep." Kyoya said. He was wearing cardigan under a button shirt and a loose tie, dark pants and loafers.

"Tama-chan's right!" Haninozuka 'Hunny' Mitsukuni said with a large smile. He was wearing black and white thigh high socks and boots with laces; shorts and a plain button up collared shirt. "We can go to school together Takashi!"

Morinozuka 'Mori' Takashi nodded his head quietly. He was wearing grey jeans and black ankle high boots. A white shirt and a grey blazer with a thin black scarf around his neck.

"This is my first time at school at all."

They turned their attention to their oldest member. Sato stared up at the university with wide eyes. He was wearing jeans and purple sneakers. A crème colored pullover and a puffy vest. He had worked hard the past year to get his GED and would now be joining them in college as a freshman.

A smile came to his face and he turned to look at Neji. "Another great thing that came from meeting you Neji."

Neji was wearing a stripped white and blue button up collared shirt with a pink short sleeved hoodie pullover and shorts and thigh high socks and ankle high boots. It was more of his girlie outfit that he would fight Tamaki on forcing to him wearing but at the moment he couldn't care.

"I miss Yumiko and Kichi." Neji said staring at them before he turned to rush away. Before he could get far Tamaki wrapped his arms around Neji's waist pulling him away.

"Neji stop, you're worrying."

"And once again. You aren't. What's wrong with you? That's your daughter."

"Yes it is. And Kichi is Hikaru's son and you don't see him worrying."

Hikaru nodded skating over. "Boss gotta point sweetheart. Just relax and-"

Before he could finish Neji kicked out his foot, catching it on Hikaru's skateboard and making him tumble off. He almost fell over but caught himself quickly. "Hey."

"Neither of you had the pleasure and pain of carrying around two human beings. Once you have, then come and tell me to relax." Neji snapped.

"Feisty." Kaoru pointed out.

Kyoya checked his time. "Looks like someone on their period."

Neji glared at him but Haruhi got in between them. "Okay guys remember. New year, new friendship. You two need to start getting along again."

"Again?" They both asked.

"We never got along." Neji said getting out of Tamaki's arms. "And it's all his fault."

"Of course you will see it that way." Kyoya said.

"It is all your fault!" Neji snapped. "You hate me for no reason."

"Oh there is a reason." Kyoya said. "I thought we went over this before."

"Enough." Haruhi said. "Seriously. My future husband and my best friend-"

The twins cleared their throat and she gave them a sigh. "Anyway, this year, you two need to start getting along."

"Tell him that." They both said crossing their arms and looking off.

"See, you're getting along now." Haruhi said with a smile.

"We better head to orientation." Yumi said. "That is what we're here for."

Tamaki pumped his fist. "That's right! This is a new year! Another chance to make a name for ourselves and finally be together!"

Neji smiled nodding his head. It was odd when they all had gone to separate schools. They hadn't had as much time to hang out with each other. Neji had spent most of his time with Mori and Haruhi because they had gone to the same school, which he appreciated, but he missed being in school with all of them.

Tamaki checked his watch before sighing. "I have a class it ten minutes. We should all have lunch if we're free."

"Another time." Kyoya said. "If you have forgotten, and it seems like you have, we have to meet with the brother hood."

"Oh…right." Tamaki said nodding his head before looking at the others. "Dinner then. See you guys." He went up, kissing Neji on the cheek before running off with Kyoya.

"We have class too." Kaoru said latching onto his brother's arm.

"And some hearts to break." Hikaru said with a teasing smirk.

"Don't make me break your leg." Yumi warned before Hikaru leaned in kissing her on the lips.

"Bye." Kaoru said turning to leave before his hand was grabbed. Mori kept him rooted in his spot before dragging him back slowly leaning down and meeting him halfway. Kaoru blushed, leaning forward and kissing Mori on the lips before hurrying off with Hikaru.

Neji shook his head. Hikaru and Kaoru had come a long way from being just like one another, they had come to being very different. Though it never occurred to Neji how shy Kaoru was when it came to Mori. He blushed more, stuttered, and rather hide their affection for each other which Neji thought was very cute, and he was sure Mori thought so as well.

"I have class too." Neji mumbled. "I let Tamaki pick my schedule to align with his…I also I think he made it so I have no time to go get the twins without missing a class." He sighed. "I'll see you guys."

Sato wrapped his arms around him and picked him up. "Be careful!"

"I will." He said with a sigh. He wasn't even sure what could go wrong.

XXX

So…there was something that could go wrong. His first class was okay, it was his second class he was worried about and it was only because of the teacher.

He had long silver hair with his bangs parted to either side of his face. He was wearing glasses in front of green cat-like eyes. He was wearing a suit, wearing it as if it was nothing and looking almost too good to be true.

He wasn't the only one who noticed how…devastatingly hot this man was. Every girl in the room looked ready to jump, and he could notice a few boys in class also looking and Neji had a strong feeling that he would fail this class because of how…amazing this guy was.

"Hello class. My name is Sephiroth, I will be your business management's professor. Before we begin, Neji Hyuga, may I have a word?"

His eyes were right on him and Neji felt all of the air leaving his bodies. Those eyes…sent chills through him but not in the pleasant way. Those eyes…where had he seen those eyes before?

He stood up slowly, heading towards the front of the class while everyone else in the room stared after him. They all began to whisper to each other about him as he made his way to Sephiroth. He was more intimidating up close then from the back of the class room, and more amazing to look at, but Neji could not get over his eyes. He had seen them before.

"Mr. Hyuga, thought it is always a pleasure to start a new class with the first year, but your presence was requested for the dean of school." Sephiroth said.

"Now?" Neji asked.

"Preferably." Sephiroth said. "It sounds urgent. But he might just want your autograph, I know I was planning to ask after class."

Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush.

"To hear your incredible experience firsthand."

He cleared his throat, looking away. "W-which way is the dean's office?"

"Top floor, third door on the left."

"Thank you." Neji said nodding and heading back to his desk, picking up his backpack and heading out.

"Please, come to my office afterwards Mr. Hyuga, I would like to talk to you. Now, if everyone would please draw you face from Mr. Hyuga's behind and pay attention to the front. I have to say, I'm feeling a little bit jealous."

Neji blushed, closing the door behind him.

XXX

It took him forever to find the dean's office, but after several wrong turns and going up and down stairs he had made his way to the office.

He knocked softly a few times before opening it. "Excuse me…I was told you wanted to see me."

Sitting at the desk was a blond man with light blue eyes. "Neji Hyuga, please come sit down."

Neji closed the door, leaving it cracked just a little before taking a seat. "I see you are as cautious as everyone has said."

"Sorry, it's a habit." Neji said looking at the name plate on the desk: Rufus Shinra. "What can I help you with Shinra-san?"

Rufus leaned back in his chair. "I rather not beat around the bush about this but I want you to move on campus."

"No." Neji said shaking his head.

"You didn't even hear my reason." Rufus said calmly.

"I doubt it would change my mind. I have children, I need to stay off campus. I'm sure people would not like two children crying in the middle of the night when-"

"There is a rapist on campus."

Neji stared at him, his mind going blank. He didn't…just hear that. "I'm sorry?"

"I said that there is a rapist on campus."

"Why are you saying that?" Neji asked staring at him with wide eyes.

"Because I highly doubt that you would come here if you knew."

Neji stood up. "You are damn right I wouldn't! And then you want me to…move on campus! If there's a rapist on campus why don't you call the police?"

"Because I don't know who it is." Rufus said. "That's why I want you to move on campus, to help me find out who it is."

Neji stared at him like he was growing another head. "Go find them yourself!" He headed to the door, shaking his head. It was looking like coming here was a bad idea. He should have stayed in D. C.

"I'm asking you because I feel you would be able to notice the sings of a rapist. And maybe you would catch them before another one of my students take their own life."

Neji stopped. He stood at the door before closing it fully. "How many?"

"Four."

Neji turned to him. "Why haven't you done anything before!? Four kids have died."

"There isn't much I can do. Those who had this happen to them always take it back at some point into the investigation or they cannot handle it and take their own lives."

"How many cases?"

"Six." Rufus turned away and looked out the window. "Three women and three men."

Neji frowned. The thought of a rapist who attacked both men and women on campus scared him. "Where…are these victims?"

"They only stayed for the remainder of the semester it happened before transferring. None stayed here." Rufus looked over at him. "Are you willing to do this?"

Neji continued to look at him. Not sure what to say and looked off to the side. "I need…to think about this."

"Understandable. Please think it over."

Neji nodded turning and leaving. Thinking it over wasn't just something he could do. Usually, he needed to think it over with his friends…the host.

XXX

"So, how is married life?" Kyoya asked, walking along side Tamaki.

With a long dragged out sigh Tamaki shook his head. "It's more stressful then I thought." He looked at Kyoya putting up his hands. "Don't get me wrong, I loved being a father and husband! But…"

"But what?" Kyoya asked as they reached a house. He reached out, knocking at it before stepping back to look at Tamaki.

"I didn't think…what they said about…sex not happening as often was true." Tamaki said scratching the back of his head.

"Well, you are an idiot." Kyoya said honestly.

Tamaki prepared to say something but the door opened and they both looked at who opened the door. It was a male with tan skin and long silver hair that fell over his shoulder. He was wearing jeans and a red cardigan sweater with the school logo with a button up shirt underneath. "Kyoya Otori and Tamaki Suoh right." He said putting his hand out. "I am glad that you transferred here and am glad to have you joining the brother hood."

Tamaki smiled. "It's a pleasure." Tamaki said.

"My name is Ansem, the charters president. You were the president of your charter in AU, correct Tamaki?"

"Yes I was." Tamaki said as he followed Ansem inside with Kyoya. "But I'm happy with just being a part of the brother hood."

"I respect your decision but I would not mind having you as my right hand man, if you are up for it."

Tamaki smiled nodding. "I am!"

Ansem smiled nodding. "Very well, come meet the other brothers."

They headed from the foyer to the living room where eight other fraternity brothers were standing. "Everyone." Ansem said. "Quiet down and pay attention. Our two newest members are here. Kyoya and Tamaki this is Braig, a criminal justice major, Dilan, a chemistry major with a minor in biology, Even, a psychology major, Aeleus, a law major, Isa, another psychology major, Inezo, a biology major, Lea, a…undecided…"

Tamaki could hear that he was not happy with that but Lea didn't seem to mind or care. He just shrugged it off, putting his arm around one of the smallest members. "And that is our latest member, Sora, undecided as well. Though, Sora, is allowed to be undecided as he is only a sophomore." Ansem shot a look at Lea who shrugged again with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Tamaki said. "I'm an education major, and Kyoya's a bio major too."

"Tamaki…the Asian that got that male Asian pregnant?" Braig asked. He had tan skin and black hair pushed back. He had a smirk on his face as he looked at Tamaki. "Why are you even at school? You married him and he owns fucking DISNEY!" He whistled, nudging Isa who didn't seem pleased to be touched by the boy. "Sounds like a prenup."

Kyoya looked over at Tamaki. He knew he was not happy about Neji's very large fortune. He could tell it made him feel like he wasn't a man. All his life, he had seen his father who was wealthier than his mother, it was the case for all of their family members, even Kyoya's. Tamaki had this image of Neji as a mother of wife that even Kyoya had to admit was a little outdated.

"Tamaki's married life is not yours…ours to talk about unless he brings it up himself." Ansem said. Tamaki looked over at him. He was a born leader.

"Uh, what is Neji like?" Sora asked before blushing as his brothers looked at him. "I mean…I heard he killed a guy."

"He's strong." Tamaki said.

"Is he tight?" Braig asked.

"Braig!" Ansem snapped.

"Yes he is." Tamaki said at the same moment.

They all looked at him and he stood up straight. "Neji is strong, and rich, and tight. Also the mother of my daughter and my husband. And there isn't a prenup."

"Meow." Braig said. "Feisty...I see you're the one pumping and not being pumped."

"You didn't get that part when it came to Neji being pregnant?" Ienzo asked before Braig put his arm around his neck, giving him a nuggy.

Ansem shook his head turning to Tamaki. "There is a small number of us, but we do have two rooms ready for you to move into."

Tamaki blinked. "Move in?"

"We all live here a brotherhood thing. We will be happy to have you."

"Oh…we both have our own apartments…with my husband and Kyoya with his girlfriend."

"Right." Ansem said. "You do have a family. A daughter…and Neji has a son as well. You do not have to stay here, either of you. But there will always be a room waiting for you."

"Thanks." Tamaki said.

"That is kind." Kyoya said.

Ansem nodded. "We are a brotherhood now, I will show you around. We do not have pledges at the moment but I ordered our brothers to clean up for you."

"Don't worry sir, all thongs and used condoms are off the premises." Lea said saluting. The others following suit, expect for Isa who shook his head.

Tamaki and Kyoya followed Ansem. "I really like it here." Tamaki said with a smile.

Ansem looked back at him. "I am glad to hear that."

XXX

"Let's go out on the town tonight." Yumi said happily as she looked out at her nails. They were a bright purple before she sat back on the steps they were sitting on. "Or at least go somewhere else." The Japanese pop star sighed before glaring at Neji. "Why did you ask us to come here?"

"I wanted to talk to you all." Neji said looking at Yumi. She was asleep in her carrier as they at Central Park. "And I like sitting here."

"Talk to us about what?" Haruhi asked. "Aren't you worried about someone seeing you?"

"When I'm in a large group no one notices." Neji said. He checked his watch, he asked Tamaki and Kyoya to come join them here when they got done with their frat.

"Tamaki's running late, aren't you worried about him?" Hikaru asked.

Neji shrugged. "I'm sure there fine."

Kaoru crossed his arms. "How can you not be worried about your husband?"

"Kyoya's with him." Neji said with a shrug picking a flower that was near him before held it out to Haruhi.

She smiled, taking it putting it behind his ear. He rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"That's not fair Neji." Hikaru said.

"Yeah." Kaoru said. "You're always so sweet to Haruhi, what about us."

"I like Haruhi more." Neji said honestly. "I'll rank everyone in order for you if you like."

"No." Kaoru said.

"Yeah." Hikaru said.

Neji continued anyway. "Yumiko and Kichi, Haruhi, Sato, Hunny, Mori, Senji, Kaoru, Tamaki, Yumi, Hikaru, that dog over there." He pointed in the distance where a dog was rolling around on the dirt. "Then maybe Kyoya."

"Why am I so close to Kyoya!?" Hikaru cried out sounding a mix of disgust and annoyance.

"What was that?" Tamaki asked.

They looked up to see Kyoya and Tamaki. "Nothing." Neji said standing up and kissing Tamaki's cheek. He wanted to drop it before-

"Just Neji telling us who he likes more." Yumi said crossing her arms.

Neji glared at her before shaking his head. "It's no big deal. I was just joking."

Tamaki nodded going down and picking up Yumiko. "So, ready go to dinner?"

Neji let out a breath happy that it was dropped. He wanted to stay clear of their problem about Hikaru and Neji's relationship.

"Before we go, can I need to tell you all something?"

"What is it?" Senji asked.

Neji looked down at him. The toddler staring up at him with wide eyes. Coming from behind, his father lifted him up over his head. "This sounds like grown up talk, not little kid talk." Sato said happily.

Neji couldn't help but look up at his older brother and nephew. He called them that so casually but really they weren't that at all. Sato was not related to him in any way, but was what he would consider to be a brother in shared experience.

They had been held hostage by Sato's father, Kidomaru. He, at one point, was a friend of Neji's father but it wasn't till Neji had been kidnapped by the man that he found out that Kidomaru had not only raped his father, but also had plans to force Neji to marry him, because of how much he reminded him of Neji. Kidomaru had also kidnapped a baby, Senji so they could start a family.

They had gotten away and Sato adopted Senji and was adopted into Neji's family. He was a brother to him.

"So what is it Ne-chan?" Hunny asked. The small blond smiled at him as he sat next to Neji.

"The dean wants me to live on campus." Neji said.

"Why?" Haruhi asked.

Neji brought his knees to his chest before frowning. "He wants me to help him find a rapist that's on campus."

They all stayed quiet for a while before Tamaki was the first to speak. "T-there's a rapist on campus?"

"He thinks so." Neji said. "He sounds like he knows so."

"And he wants you to help him catch them?" Hikaru asked. "What, does he think you're Nancy Drew?"

"He thinks since I have a history with…those type of people I will be able to spot them."

Kyoya looked at him. "Doesn't that look familiar to you?"

"Familiar?" Neji asked.

Kyoya nodded looking off. "Someone asking for your help against a rapist, the swim team…remember."

Neji frowned. He had forgotten about that. One of his first experiences that he wished never happened but compared to the other things that happened to him that really wasn't anything.

"He sounded sincere though." Neji said. "Rufus Shinra…"

Kyoya looked away, going to his iPad as he began to look him up.

"Real or not, there is a rapist on campus." Hikaru picked up his skate board. "You can't stay there!"

"I agree." Tamaki said. "Maybe we should go back to D.C."

Neji frowned looking down at the shoes on his feet. Tamaki and Hikaru possibly had to know how he couldn't do that. Even now he was considering going ahead with it.

"Did you find anything out?" Neji asked, looking at Kyoya.

Kyoya didn't look up at first, and instead continued to look at his iPad. "His daughter recently took her own life."

"When?" Neji asked looking at him.

"In April." Kyoya said.

"He told me four kids had killed themselves. And the two others left DC all together."

"Maybe his daughter was…hurt in that way." Yumi said. "And took her own life."

"Should we really be talking about this in front of the kids?" Kaoru asked.

"They won't remember." Neji said looking at Kichi and Yumiko who were sleeping. Senji was scooting around on Hikaru's skate board.

"Are you actually planning on doing this?" Tamaki asked, staring at him with wide eyes.

Neji looked up at him, a frown on his face. "I…can't leave that school knowing that it's happening."

"But what if it's just fake!" Tamaki snapped. "Kyoya's right, it's just like before!"

Kichi whimpered, waking up slowly. Neji reached out, rubbing his stomach, soothing him. "I want to make sure." Neji said putting Kichi's pacifier into the baby's mouth. "I…have to make sure…I'll be living on campus."

Tamaki opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted. "You shouldn't be alone." Mori said.

Neji looked up at him. "I shouldn't?"

He shook his head. "We'll help you. I will move on campus as well."

"It would be best if we all help out." Haruhi said. "Know you Neji, you'll get yourself hurt."

"Ouch." Neji said putting a hand to his heart before smiling.

"There is no way I would let my love live on campus without me…though I do admit, the thought of living on campus does not sound pleasing." Kyoya said.

Kaoru blinked before letting out a breath. "I've really wanted to live on a dorm…though this is a serious situation, this could be fun right?"

Yumi smiled brightly. "This is what college is about! Parties and dorm life!"

"This is serious." Hikaru said rolling his eyes. "Kids lives are at risk here."

She pulled on his ear. "I know that asshole!"

"Language." Tamaki warned.

"I don't want to live without Sato." Hunny said putting his arm around Sato's.

"And you are talking about living on campus, we have kids." Tamaki said.

"You're the one who says I worry too much about them."

"But there's a difference between living on campus without them and leaving them at a day care just for a few hours!" Tamaki said.

Neji hated to say it, just thinking about it made his heart clench. "We can…hire a live in nanny to take care of them. Maybe even ask Asahina Masaomi to look after them for us." It hurt saying it out loud. Haruhi and Sato were the only ones who hadn't grown up with a nanny or maid looking after them and they had all grown up, all though well off, spoiled. Even Haruhi, Neji, and Sato only lived with one parent and Haruhi was the only one who had a reasonable normal life compared to Sato's and Neji. It had always been a big deal to Neji that he watch his children grown up together with Tamaki and Hikaru, not have a nanny look after them while he did something else. But he couldn't stop this growing feeling to help these students, to stop whoever was doing this.

"You sure you want that?" Hikaru asked. "You were always against it."

"It's not like you couldn't afford it." Yumi said. "You are the richest out of all of us."

Yumi had a way of always bringing up the worst things at the worst possible time. Sex, money, and Hikaru were three of the things Tamaki and him fought about, as long as they didn't talk about the fourth thing maybe they would have to go home arguing.

"It's just till you catch the bad guy." Sato said. "Even then, you can always swear to yourself that if you can't catch them by the end of this year, you'll give it up."

Though Neji was sure he would never give it up, it was good to put a time cap on it. He had to catch them before then or his children's sake.

Neji looked at Tamaki. "Please…help me."

Tamaki stared at him before frowning. "I don't want you hurt."

"As long as you're with me, I won't get hurt."

Tamaki cupped his face, looking Neji into the eyes, staring at him deeply before he leaned in, resting his forehead against Neji's. "You better not get hurt."

They shared a soft kiss before Neji put his arms around him. "I love you…"

"I love you too."

XXX

"I'll do it." Neji said with a sigh looking at Rufus.

Rufus smiled, standing up. "I'm happy to hear that…thank you Neji."

Neji nodded turning to leave before stopping. "Why didn't you tell me your daughter killed herself?"

With a frown, Rufus fixed his shirt. "Would that have made you agree sooner?"

"No…but it would help me understand why you came to ask me." Neji said. "I have a daughter too…and if I lost her…"

"I didn't want you to agree to this because of that. I wanted you to agree because you wanted to help me stop this."

Neji nodded. "And I do…and I will."

Rufus nodded. "Good…any request for roommate?"

He thought about it on the way here and looked at Rufus, crossing his legs. "Do you have one in mind?"

Rufus stared at him before nodding. "I do. I just assumed that your friends or husband would request rooming with you."

"My husband and his friend have other arrangement a their frat house. And my brother is a freshman and I would rather have him in a freshman dorm to make new friends. He's…kind of sheltered."

Rufus nodded. "I put you in Village C on one of the coed floors. Don't worry, the rooms have private bathrooms. Just for you and your roommate."

Neji nodded slowly. "Can I have my other friends in the same dorm?"

"Of course. You can have anything you want, upon reason of course."

"Thank you."

"I'll get on everything right away. I already informed your roommate about you. Not what you are doing on campus, but that you will be his roommate. He is excited. Maybe you would like to look him up. His name is Tidus Fayth."

Neji nodded. "Tidus…Fayth."

"He is a good kid…don't worry. I picked him for a reason."

Neji nodded. "Okay…I guess we'll talk again soon…"

Rufus nodded. "I hope you can help me…Neji."

As he began to leave, Neji looked back at him. "I hope so too."


	2. Move in Day

Summary: After spending one year in America, the host and Neji decided it is time to for a change. Moving to New York and goes to Dissidia University. With his twins now toddlers he is ready to start a new life. What he isn't ready for was to be recruited by the dean of his university to help him find a serial rapist on campus. It will not be easy but with the help of new and old friends they may be able help figure this out. (Part 4 of NHSD)

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ouran High or any other anime that may find it's way onto this story.

XXX Chapter 2 XXX

Neji sighed looking off to the side. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Huh? Now you want to change your mind?" Tamaki asked.

The twins shook their heads. "It's too late for that…"

"If you are all done with paying attention to Neji's sudden mood change we should get back to the plan." Kyoya said while Neji mumbled that he was an asshole, rocking his daughter softly.

Kyoya cleared his throat before looking at the board. "Like we planned. We have a fair bunch of us in the Greek life. Mori and Hunny in Beta Phi Beta, Yumi in Delta Nu, and Tamaki and I are a part of Delta Psi Beta, just like our fathers."

"But it will still be a good idea to get other bases covered. Sports, student council, stuff like that."

"That's covered." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, Hikaru, Neji, and I are joining basketball, baseball, and soccer here."

"I guess I can handle student government." Haruhi said. "Elections are coming up, I'll see if I can get a position."

"That won't be a problem." Kyoya said. "Just pick a position, I'll make sure you are in."

"What about me?" Sato asked.

"You get close to the freshman. They are bond to be likely targets. Fresh out of high school, ready to party. They'll be willing to do anything I suppose."

Hikaru chuckled. "Athletes again. No surprise there, we did dominate during the Ouran games." He held out his hands for a high five which Kaoru gave back willingly, Haruhi in the back ground waving the old Ouran Second year flag but Neji frowned, biting his lip, looking over at Tamaki. He could already see he was not amused.

"Let's get back to business." Tamaki said with his eyes closed and a frown on his face before he opened them and looked at Hikaru and Neji.

Hikaru had his arms around both Neji and Kaoru but Tamaki only saw his arm around Neji. He couldn't help feel the hate pile on inside of him. "And get off of my husband."

Hikaru opened one of his eyes, a smirk on his face. "Nee? What's that? You don't like me touching my best friend?"

To only taunt Tamaki, he brushed Neji's hair off his shoulder so he could get to his ear. "Come on Neji, why don't you tell Tamaki who's better in bed."

Tamaki growled launching forward to attack Hikaru but hadn't expected Neji to grab Hikaru by the back of his head and forcing him forward, making the two of their heads collide with each other. "That's enough idiots, no need to dig into unfavorable past." He faked a tired sigh, wanting to get off this topic before it got real. "I just hope we can catch this person quickly."

They all looked at Neji's face. Though the sigh was fake, there was a real mix of fear and worry in his eyes before he stood up from his seat on his couch. "Yumiko needs to be changed." He walked off without another word.

He changed his daughter quickly, but didn't head out the bathroom. He looked down at her, his baby girl staring back up at him, holding on to the ends of his hair and sticking them in his mouth. He didn't pull away, and instead put down the lid on the toilet and sat down putting his hands over his eyes. What was he doing?

Where did this overpowering urge to always do the right thing and help people and put his life in danger? He had meant to stop this now that he had children, but it would seem even still some habits were hard to break.

He stood up turning to Yumiko and picking her up, pulling his hair out of her mouth before he opened the door.

"Are you okay?" Tamaki asked.

Neji looked up to see his husband standing by the door. "I'm fine." Neji said. "You worry too much."

"Outwardly yeah!" Tamaki said turning to him. "You worry too but in that big head of yours." He leaned forward and kissing Neji's head before taking Yumiko from him. "Everything will be okay."

Neji followed him back to the living room. "Is there a reason you suddenly seem to approve this idea."

"I don't approve of it, but like you said, I love you because of how much you like to help people and I can't stop you from being stupid."

Neji smiled nodding his head. "I'm glad you know that."

Tamaki put his arm around him as they headed back to the other.

XXX

Neji sighed, laying back in his bed, shaking his head. "I've been spoiled too much."

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked slipping under the covers with him.

"Out of everything…having to live in a dorm away from you and more importantly my children, knowing that this…attacker could be anywhere on campus, the one thing that is bothering me the most is the thought of having to sleep on those awful beds." He shook his head, lying down on his side. "I'm going to miss this bed."

"Are the beds really awful?" Tamaki asked.

Neji nodded. "I'm sure they are. Colleges and university wouldn't waist their money on comfortable beds for their students. You are lucky, you've never been on a terrible bed before. I'm not liking the idea of having to go back to one."

"I've been on a terrible bed before." Tamaki said. "This one time I went to visit my aunt and she only had a full size bed." Tamaki shook his head. "I've never been more uncomfortable in my life."

Neji stared at him before laughing shaking his head and sitting up and looking at the blond. "You don't know how much I love when you say silly things like that. Reminds me of how much I'm not spoiled."

"Oh no, you are spoiled." Tamaki said.

Neji's eyes widen. "You really think so?"

Tamaki nodded cupping his face. "I couldn't even imagine not giving you everything you ever wanted, and I'm sure you know that I will give you everything you wanted…though you do have some competition."

"Don't spoil Kichi or Yumiko."

The older boy laughed. "What makes you think you can stop me?"

"Because I'm stronger then you." Neji said crossing his arms.

Tamaki sat up straight before he grabbed Neji around the waist and began to tickle him. Neji was prepared for the attack and right away he began to laugh, trying to pull Tamaki's hands off of him.

"S-stop! Stop! Tamaki!" He said between laughter.

"If you're so strong, why don't you stop me?" Tamaki asked as he continued leaning over Neji as he continued.

Neji grabbed his hands trying to pull them away before coming up with an idea. He shot himself forward, smashing their lips together. Tamaki stopped completely and Neji took the opportunity to change the table and saddle Tamaki's lap instead pulling away from their kiss.

"Besides, I'm richer then you, so I'll be the one spoiling them."

An arrow shot through Tamaki's heart and Neji frowned, afraid maybe he had gone too far. "I'm sorry, that was a low blow."

"Yeah it was fatty." Tamaki mumbled patting Neji on the butt.

Neji's eyes widen. "Fatty!" He snapped. He couldn't believe Tamaki had called him that but before he could really think it over Tamaki rolled them over to let Neji lay on his side next to him and began to kiss his neck, moving up to nibble at the sensitive skin of his ear causing his frown to turn into a strangled moan. He flushed putting his hands on Tamaki's arms.

The blond tightened his hold around Neji pulling him closer so his bottom could press against his growing erection. "I'm going to miss lying next to you at night."

Neji closed his eyes, pressing back against him. "I'm going to miss that too."

Tamaki moved his hand down Neji's hip bone to the shorts he was wearing, slipping his hand under the fabric and gripping Neji's half hard erection. "You are already this hard, I haven't even touched you yet."

"I-it's been a while." Neji said.

"I know." Tamaki said.

Neji bit his lip, grabbing onto the sheets as Tamaki stroked him slowly almost yelping loudly as Tamaki's other hand slipped under his shirt and his fingers brushed against his nipple. "D-don't touch me there!"

Tamaki laughed. "Are you really still so shy about these?" As soon as Tamaki finished his sentence he pinched Neji's nipple making him cry out. "You still aren't producing milk are you?"

Though Neji had been split about the idea from the beginning, but he ultimately decided to stop breast feeding the twins after three months of doing it. It had taken a while to wane his body and the twins off the idea but it seemed to have worked for the most part. He stopped producing milk before the twins became toddlers but Tsunade and Lloyd both made him give them each a sample of his breast milk. Till this day, the mention of breast feeding got him embarrassed.

"N-no." Neji mumbled, moaning through his teeth.

Tamaki licked the back of Neji's neck. "I guess that means you aren't as sensitive as you used too. I miss being able to make you cum with just one touch."

"What? Now you have to work?" Neji asked looking back at him.

"That's not the issue." Tamaki said shaking his head. "I just like that look on your face when you look like you're going insane because you've come too much."

Neji blushed but narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't look like I'm going insane."

Tamaki just smiled before he leaned forward and kissed Neji on the lips. The younger male relaxed his face opening his mouth and letting Tamaki's tongue slipping into his mouth. He turned his body to face Tamaki, letting Tamaki slip his hand out of his shorts and instead began to slip the article of clothing over the round mounds of flesh as they kissed.

Neji reached between them, slipping his own hand over Tamaki's erection pressing his palm against it before he slipped his hand under his pajama pants, grabbing hold of his erection and pulling it out.

Taking the chance, Tamaki wrapped his hand around both of their erections. Their heads touched at first, Neji gasping out at the sensitive feeling before Tamaki started to move his hand, pressing their erections together. Neji gasped, leaning forward and kissing Tamaki on the lips.

Their tongues met again, both brushing against each other as their kiss continued, Tamaki speeding up his hand till Neji let out a strangled gasp, shivering against Tamaki's lips before his hand was gone; Neji groaned, pressing against Tamaki.

"N-not yet." Tamaki said rolling over and grabbing some lube from the end table by their bed, pouring some onto his hands and fingers. "I want you to cum with me inside."

Neji shivered at the thought alone, pressing his legs together only for Tamaki to pull them a part. The blond hooked one of his legs onto his shoulder before running two fingers over his entrance before slipping them both in.

Neji gasped, gasping out as Tamaki thrust his fingers in and out of him. He didn't want Tamaki's fingers inside of him, he wanted something larger. He wanted to feel Tamaki thrust inside of him. It felt like ages since he had.

"T-Tamaki…" He moaned grabbing hold of his wrist, trying to pull his fingers out but the older male didn't budge.

"I want to stretch you good Neji." Tamaki said. "It's been a very long time since we had sex last."

"B-but…I-I want it." Neji moaned, drooling slightly as Tamaki continued to thrust his fingers inside of him before he yelped out as Tamaki pressed his fingers against his prostate. Shivers ran all over his body as Tamaki continued to use his fingers to brush against his prostate, pressing against it hard, sending a jolt through Neji every time he came in contact with it.

Without think, Neji press back against Tamaki's fingers, trying to get as much pleasure as he could from his fingers. He wanted more, he needed more.

Right as he was getting a good rhythm from his fingers, the older male pulled his fingers out. "Are you ready?"

Neji nodded quickly, moving to saddle Tamaki's lap, kissing him softly as the male aligned himself. As soon as the large head was at his entrance he slowly lowered his hips, groaning as his tight muscles gave way to the large intrusion. He cried out, putting his arms under Tamaki's arms, gripping at his night shirt as he slipped all the way down.

He was shaking, the feeling of being incredibly full getting to his head. It had been way to long since he felt Tamaki inside of him, fitting right inside of him and against his prostate as if they were meant for each other.

He closed his eyes, pressing his head against Tamaki's shoulder. They were meant for each other, and it was clear as day how true that was.

"Are…are you okay with me moving?" Tamaki asked.

Neji nodded, curling his toes. "Y-yes." He moaned hardly able to breath. "Go sl-"

Before he could even finish Tamaki was already pulling out and thrust back in, slamming inside of him. "AH!"

Tamaki grabbed Neji's shoulder, leaning back slightly to allow himself room to thrust into Neji with powerful thrust, hitting his prostate head on and not giving Neji enough room to breathe.

"W-wait." Neji gasped out as Tamaki laid him down on his back and continue to pound into Neji quickly. Maybe too quickly. "Ta…maki…" He moaned out. Neji let Tamaki go allowing the older male to hold his legs open as he thrust into him moaning his name.

Neji switched between moaning and gasping for air as Tamaki didn't slow up and his moans were getting louder.

"N-Neji…y-you're being too loud." Tamaki panted out over him.

"I…ah! I-I…c-can't!" He moaned. "S-slow ah! Slow d-down ah!"

Tamaki slammed into him hard, pressing right against his prostate and making the younger male come hard, splashing his seeds against Tamaki's chest and even his chin.

There was a moment of small peace and they both caught their breath. Neji looked up at Tamaki, tears in his eyes. "I-I got it on your f-face." He said panting before he lifted himself up slightly and began to lick it off his chin.

When he was sure he got it all off he rested back on the bed and stared at Tamaki. The blond had his head down so his hair covered his eyes but he didn't say a thing to Neji. "T-Tamaki…?"

Tamaki didn't look up, unbuttoning his shirt and rolling it up putting it over Neji's mouth. "Grit your teeth before you wake the twins, Neji…I can't hold myself back anymore…"

Neji's eyes widen. He was holding back before?

Before he could fully let himself process that Tamaki pulled out and slammed back in, beginning to pound into him quickly, hitting his prostate head on over and over.

Neji bit down onto the shirt as hard as he could, even putting his hands up to his mouth to keep quiet but his moans were still slipping out. He bit into the shirt harder, looking up at Tamaki with tears in his eyes amazed at how much force and energy he still had left.

Tamaki grabbed Neji's legs, hooking them onto his arms as he thrust a few more times before finally cumming, slamming into him so hard that Neji could help but cry out loudly as he came along with Tamaki, feeling his hot seeds fill him, some of it pouring out as Tamaki slammed into him the last time, both of them crying out as it ended.

Neji put his hands on Tamaki's shoulder, letting the male hold that position for a while before his legs were let go and Tamaki slipped out of him, Tamaki staying on top of him. His seeds poured out of him before he finally allowed himself to catch his breath.

"A-are you okay?" Tamaki asked.

Neji nodded feeling exhausted but ultimately satisfied. He moved to rest against Tamaki, too exhausted to actually clean himself up, though he was sure he would regret it in the morning. "I'm…going to miss you."

"Me too." Tamaki said putting his arm around Neji moving to kiss him on the lips when they heard crying from the twin's room.

"Mama!" Yumiko cried out. Neji sighed resting his head back on the bed preparing to get up but Tamaki kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll get them." He said kissing her again before putting on his boxers and pants and heading to the twin's room.

Neji tried to stay up and wait for Tamaki to return but instead he found himself dozing off on Tamaki's pillow, taking in his scent as he grabbed hold of Tamaki's night shirt and falling asleep with it.

XXX

"So, I guess everyone got laid last night." Yumi said with a smile.

Neji and Tamaki were beaming and everyone could tell, but Neji tried to play it off with a wave of his hand. "Does it matter?" Neji asked moving his drink out the way as their waiter came back with their breakfast food. "I think we should head to school."

"We know." Kyoya, Yumi, Tamaki, and the twins said at once.

Neji narrowed his eyes at them. "I'm just saying. We have to go move in today. All of us. I rather get it over with."

"Don't worry about it Neji." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, we have it under control." Hikaru said.

Kyoya nodded. "As we speak, all of our stuff are being moved and put away."

"By who?" Neji asked blinking at him.

"By movers." The twins said.

Neji stared at them before putting his head in his hand. "Guys! We are supposed to move in ourselves."

"Ourselves!" Tamaki, Yumi, and the twins said.

"Yes." Neji said rolling his eyes. "It's a part of the experience."

"For poor kid's maybe." Kyoya said. "You are rich now, you really have to get out of the hard work stage of mind."

Neji glared at him. "No I don't."

"Besides, don't you want to spend more time with Yumiko and Kichi?" Kaoru asked.

"I know I do." Tamaki said picking up his daughter from child's chair she was sitting in. "Who wouldn't want to spend time with this baby!" He held Yumiko up, bouncing her slightly in his hands making her giggle and reach out towards Neji.

Tamaki played heartbroken as Neji cut off a slice of pancake and handed it to her. She took it, and began to nibble on it.

Kichi was in Hikaru's hand, a piece of pancake in his hand that he was trying to eat. "How can you say no to this face?" Hikaru asked bouncing Kichi in his lap before he held out his hand for a high five. Kichi stared at it for a while before he put his own hand out putting it against Hikaru's.

Neji stared at his children and their fathers the scene itself was cute and he couldn't help but smile happy. Sometimes he could easily forget how lucky he was. When it came to the bad things in life, he tended to focus on that instead of anything else and it usually clouded over the good. Like his children and his husband and friends. He tried not to think about the fact that he would have to hand them over soon.

Haruhi looked at Neji with a smile. "Have you meet your roommate yet?" She asked out of what sounded like pure curiosity.

Neji sighed shaking his head. "Not yet. Thought I did do a back ground check and he's clean when it comes to not having done anything illegal."

"Well on his Mystory Page he seems to be a regular American college student." Kyoya said.

"I would be happier if I could meet him in person." He honestly wanted to see for himself. He was a better judge of character he thought.

Sato frowned, tears collecting in his eyes. "I want to room with Neji!"

With a small smile, Neji patted Sato's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I just need you to be with the freshman. Just to make sure we have someone who is a freshman if we needed." He liked to have all the bases covered and with Mori and Hunny seniors, Tamaki and Kyoya as juniors, and himself, Hikaru, Kaoru, Yumi, and Haruhi as sophomores they needed a freshman at least, especially one that he could trust.

"That's not fair!" Hunny said. "I want to be your roommate Sato."

Sato stared at him. "I want to be your roommate too! I want to be everyone's roommate…expect for Kyoya, Hikaru, and Tamaki." He said with a pout.

"What?" Hikaru and Tamaki asked staring at him. "What's wrong with me?"

"I don't like you much." Sato said. "All three of you hurt Neji more than I would want anyone to do and if I had it my way, I would ki-"

"Sato." Neji stopped him before he could finish. "Look what I did."

He showed Sato's plate. He had ordered pancakes and eggs and bacon and he had arranged them in order to make a face on the pancakes. Sato stared at it for a long moment before a large smile broke from his face. "This is the cutest!"

"Make me one too Neji!" Hunny said handing over his plate.

"Okay, okay, calm down." He shot a look over to Tamaki before letting out a breath. He never liked the tension that seemed to come up now. It always seemed to happen when they were all together ever since their third year of high school. He wished things had gone differently with that in mind. Maybe one day they could go back to being the friends they used to be.

"You okay?" Haruhi asked.

Neji nodded sitting up straight. "Just thinking…I really don't want to hand the twins over."

"Dr. Asahina is a good guy."

"That's not the point." Neji mumbled under his breath. He just didn't like being apart from the two of them.

"It's like a band aid Neji." Yumi pointed out. The slower you drag it out the more painful it is going to be."

Neji rolled his eyes grumbling to himself and sticking his fork into his pancakes harder then he should. "I'll go when I go okay!"

They all looked at each other before deciding to drop the conversation before Neji burst into tears. They could only imagine how it would go.

XXX

"I don't know about you…but this is about had badly I thought it was going to go." Kyoya said as he stood back and watched Masaomi, Tamaki, and Hikaru try to calm not only the twins down but also Neji who looked to be read to cry.

"I thought it was going to be worse." Kaoru said with a shrug. "I mean, at least he's not crying yet."

Mori nodded his head before heading over, picking up Neji effortlessly and carrying off. "You have to head to your dorm now Neji."

"W-wait." Neji tried reaching out to his children who were only crying harder. How could they even think about their dorms with them crying like this! They wanted him, they needed him, and they just expected him to leave his children. It was heartbreaking. "Please don't make me do this."

"It's only for the week days." Tamaki offered as they left, though he looked back at the sound of his daughter crying. He sighed shaking his head. "I know it's hard to hear…but we can see them anytime And Masaomi has the stamp of approval of not only Tsunade but Lloyd and all of our family members. More importantly with no records in the family or mental illness he's probably the best nanny we can find at the moment."

"Yeah." Hikaru said. "And when the weekend comes, you just take them back to your apartment and enjoy having them safe at home in their cribs."

"But still…" He couldn't believe everyone was so willing to trust strangers all of a sudden. He had willingly trusted strangers before and it only got him hurt. He was sure they understood why he wasn't so thrilled with leaving his children with one.

"Neji!" Kaoru suddenly said. "How are things coming along with Lloyd? Is he close to figuring this whole male pregnancy out?"

Neji looked at him, raising his eyebrow as Mori set him down once it seemed he had settled down enough not to run back to his children. "Hm?"

He was sure this was just a way to change the subject but he also knew that Kaoru was very curious about male fertility.

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Kaoru! You always ask him about this?"

The younger twin blushed. "I-I'm curious…"

"It sounds to me like you are trying to throw a hint at the ever dense Mori."

"He's not dense." Hunny and Kaoru snapped while Mori blinked slowly.

"I'm just…asking." Kaoru mumbled.

Haruhi turned to Neji, getting the conversation back in order. "What is going on with that?"

Neji grabbed some of his hair, playing with the ends. "Well…from his last email he asked if I had any of their placenta left over."

"Ew…why would you have anymore?" Yumi asked. "Didn't you get rid of that after you were done giving birth…ugh…I feel like I'm going to be sick talking about this?"

"We cut it in half." Neji said. "One half stayed with Lloyd and the other half was turned into a pill supplement I took till I ran out of it. He also said that he's moving on to dolphin and ape trials now and asked for more money."

"Did you give him more money?" Tamaki asked.

Neji nodded. "Of course. I want this to be figured out for…" He looked over at Kaoru, "…for those who can't give birth and want to give birth for the man they love."

Kaoru blushed, fidgeting in his seat before Mori placed a hand on his head running his hand through his hair softly.

"What about the kids college fund!?" Tamaki asked staring at him.

"They are only one year old." Haruhi said.

"You can never save too early."

Neji frowned. "Don't worry, I already have money aside for their college fund; everything is covered."

Tamaki looked at Neji before slowly looked away, lowering his head, a large cloud over his head. "Right…you already have it covered."

The younger male couldn't help but frown as he looked at his husband. He was sure now that they lived away from their children, the sex life could go back to the way it used to be, but how was he supposed to solve this money problem?

"My money is your money Tamaki." Neji said putting a hand to his chest. "What's mine is yours…and I hope what's yours is mine too…"

Tamaki looked at Neji, staring at those wide eyes staring at him. A hand to his chest as he stared at Tamaki with a mix of determination and love. Real, true love.

"You are the cutest." Tamaki said hugging Neji closely. "I love you."

Neji smiled. "I love you too." His eyes drifted away from Tamaki for a moment to see Hikaru staring at them…no, him. There was something in his eyes but before Neji could clearly read it, Hikaru was looking away, paying attention to Yumi instead.

What he didn't see was the frown Tamaki still had on his face before he released their small hug. "We should head to school! I really want to meet your roommate and see what the dorm is like."

"Then, we should see your frat house." Hikaru said.

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, it'll be fun!"

Tamaki smiled. "Sure. I'm sure that won't be a problem. Anything for my favorite twin."

It took a moment before it clicked and Kaoru perked up. "Me!" He almost jumped over the table and hugged Tamaki. "Boss! You're awesome."

"Yeah…I know." Tamaki said, his hands on his hips as he looked off. There was suddenly a cape that was blowing in the wind.

While they stood in that pose the others walked away, leaving the two.

XXX

They lived on the seventh floor together and his room was 707. The door was opened and he peeked his head in wondering what his roommate looked like, a little nervous to see them for the first time before he's eyes narrowed as he looked at the movers still inside, standing around drinking what looked like orange soda while a blond stood in the middle.

'Drink up guys! You've worked hard.' The blond said as he kneed the soccer ball with his knee with clear perfection. He smiled before looking towards the door, catching the ball. 'Whoa, Neji, you're here.'

The movers all at once spit out their drink as if they had been caught doing something, all spiting it out on his roommate Tidus Fayth.

'You guys can continue to drink.' Neji said coming in slowly looking around the dorm. It was relatively spacious and was already decorated from what he could tell was thanks to the movers, probably trying to squeeze out a tip from Neji.

One bed was against the wall, the other was a loft bed with a desk underneath and a mini fridge and was next to a large window. The bunk bed seemed to already be claimed by Tidus as over the slanted wall that was over the bed a flag was hung up. 'You're from California?' Neji asked looking at Tidus only to see he was unusually close to him.

'Oh yeah. From San Francisco.' Tidus said. 'And you are originally from a place called Cohana.'

'Konoha.' Neji corrected him. 'It's weird that you know that…but maybe it's not.'

Tidus laughed. 'As soon as I heard you were my roommate I did tons of research on you. I hope that's not creepy.'

'It's fine.' Neji said shaking his head. He went into his wallet, turning his attention to the movers and pulled out some money. 'Here's a tip for you hard work.'

'Thank you sir.'

'Thank you ma'am.'

Neji ignored the mix between calling him a lady and a man and let them leave silently. He looked at the door way where he could notice the host were waiting. "You guys can come in." He said to them before turning to Tidus. 'These are my friends and husband.'

'Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Tidus.' He said with a smile.

"He seems friendly enough." Haruhi said.

"Let's do a background check anyway." Tamaki said with a smile as he shook Tidus's hand. 'It's nice to meet you Tidus.'

Tidus nodded, not seeming to mind the fact that they were switching between Japanese and English. He turned away from them, grabbing his back pack. 'I wanted to say hi to you before I headed to class but I'm really late now. I'll see you later.'

Neji nodded watching him leave before the other settled in his room. "So, should we head to your house?" Neji asked.

"We actually have class." The twins said.

"Most of us do" Yumi said. "We can do it another time."

"Well, I don't have class." Neji said. With also meant Tamaki didn't have class. He looked at Haruhi who gave him a smile and Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "So just the four of us?"

"Sure." Tamaki said. "You guys can get the chance to see it. I think we're having a party later."

"We'll hold it too you." Hunny said with a smile.

Tamaki smiled before looking at Neji. "Ready to meet the guys?"

Neji nodded. "Yes…I guess so."

XXX

As they headed to their frat house Kyoya and Tamaki stayed back while Haruhi and Neji lead the way. "Do you think we should live in the dorm?" Tamaki asked looking at Kyoya.

Kyoya looked at him before sighing. "You sound like you want to ask me something else. Maybe…something about Neji and Hikaru living in walking distance from each other."

Tamaki frowned before sighing. "I don't want to…think that I can't trust the two of them but…this is a normal fear right?"

"I suppose." Kyoya said. "But I think you shouldn't think too much on it or you'll ruin the relationship."

Tamaki frowned before they caught up with Haruhi and Neji. They stood in front of the Delta Psi Beta household. There was someone sitting on the porch looking like he was reading before putting his book down as they approached.

'Tamaki, Kyoya, it's good to see you.' Dilan said standing up.

'Dilan, this is my husband Neji and Kyoya's fiancée Haruhi.' Tamaki said introducing them.

'A pleasure to meet you.' Dilan said looking at them before meeting Tamaki's eyes. 'I think Ansem would be happy to see you all.'

'Oh, he's here?' Tamaki asked.

Dilan nodded before frowning. 'As well as Braig…so I suggest you try to avoid him.'

Tamaki frowned shaking his head. "It's good to see I'm not the only one who dislikes him." Tamaki said to Kyoya as they went inside.

"Who's Braig?" Neji asked.

'Damn!'

They looked up as Braig lowered his sunglasses as he headed down stairs. He was with a blond girl which he effortlessly pushes to the side. 'What do we have here? If it isn't Neji who is strong, rich, and tight.'

Tamaki flinched and Neji looked up at Braig, his eyes wide. 'W-what?'

Braig laughed waving it off. 'Just something Tamaki said.'

Neji looked at Tamaki. "What is he talking about?"

"Uh…"

'Are you starting trouble again?'

Ansem continued down stairs with Sora behind him. While Ansem continued Sora stopped for a moment, his eyes widening before he hurried down stairs after Ansem. 'I'm just teasing.' Braig said laughing.

'I'm sure.' Ansem said before looking at Tamaki. 'You two brought your significant others sooner then I thought.'

'They wanted to see the place.' Tamaki said.

'More like we have nothing better to do.' Haruhi said rolling her eyes.

Ansem smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"You speak Japanese?" Neji asked.

'He's been practicing.' Sora said. 'Hi, I'm Sora.'

'It's nice to meet you all.' Neji said.

'You as well.' Ansem said. 'We've heard a lot about you. Sora, why don't you get us something to drink?'

'That's fine Ansem.' Tamaki said shaking his head. 'I just wanted to show Neji my room and-'

'Oh!' Braig said coming over. 'So you wanted to fuck your little husband here for the first time. Break the bed in with that tight ass of his.'

Sora blushed looking away and Ansem glared at Braig before turning his attention to Tamaki. 'Don't let us stop you. Friday we are having a meeting. To make plans for rush week.'

'I'll be there.' Tamaki said.

'We'll be there.' Kyoya corrected.

Ansem nodded walking off with Sora. Braig dug into his pocket and tossed something at Tamaki who caught it with one hand. 'He already has two kids, I don't think you'll be wanting another.'

Tamaki looked down at the condom in his hand before glaring up at Braig who walked away laughing.

"I don't like him." Haruhi said.

"That makes two of us." Kyoya said.

"Three." Tamaki said shaking his head before looking at Neji.

He seemed to be staring off at where they went before he met Tamaki's eyes. "What do you think?" Tamaki asked looking at him.

"I think…He's rude."

Haruhi and Kyoya stared at him. "What, no bad feeling about him or anyone here?"

Neji settled down to think about it. "No…no bad feeling."

Tamaki smiled, wrapping his arm around Neji's waist and kissing him on the forehead. "Well, that's great. I'll show you my room."

Neji nodded, letting Tamaki lead him upstairs while Kyoya and Haruhi headed to Kyoya's room on the first floor.

Tamaki's room was small but look comfortable. He had a high lofted bed with a metal ladder to head up and light blue wooden dresser underneath with a couch against the wall under the bed. Half of it was under and the other half was out allowing room for the draws underneath the couch to be pulled out. His desk sat by the window with his school books and back pack neatly in place on the desk and chair and on the wall by the couch was a book shelf where he had several books in English, French, and Japanese filling the areas but also space being taken by small nick nack's as well a picture frames of his family and friends. On the other side of the wall was a closet.

He had a plush blue carpet on the floor and the walls were picture frames of old timey French posters of Tamaki's favorite French movies.

"It's nice." Neji said looking around.

He looked at Tamaki who seemed to have been waiting for his approval and seeing that Neji liked it so much he hurried over to him. "I'm glad you like it…I think it's kind of cozy."

Neji nodded sitting down on the couch. There were a lot of pillows and far back in the cozy area under the lofted bed on the couch was Tamaki's teddy bear. Neji grabbed it, holding it in his hand before bringing it close to his nose. It smelled like his babies and he held it close.

Tamaki sat down next to him, kissing him on his forehead. "They're safe Neji."

"I know." Neji said. "I just…miss holding them already."

Tamaki smiled standing up and grabbing Neji's hand. "Let's go see Kyoya's room. Then, maybe you and Haruhi can stay the night."

Neji shook his head. "I should head back, Tidus might be waiting…and I want to get to know him you know."

Tamaki nodded holding Neji's hand as they left his room and headed downstairs. Kyoya's room was white and black (like his personality) and he didn't have a lofted bed like Tamaki but it looked all around cozy with his bed pushed against one side and his desk in a small in closed area by the window. He had a large shelf area for books, his stereo system, and draws. In the center of the room he had a rug and a small arm chair with a coffee table and his computer sitting on it while he had a television against the wall between his desk and bed.

Haruhi was sitting on his bed looking to be very relaxed there and Neji crossed his arms. "You guys seem to like it here."

"It's can be home." Kyoya said.

"Haruhi, are you at least staying?" Tamaki asked.

"I planned on it." Haruhi said. "But for Kyoya, not you."

Tamaki looked pained by the bluntness and turned his puppy dog eyes to Neji. "Please…stay the night!"

"No." Neji said crossing his arms.

With a frown Tamaki hung his head in defeat and Neji sighed walking up to him. "It's not like I don't want too, I just want to be comfortable with a roommate. I rather get it over with instead of pushing it off."

"Okay." Tamaki nodded sadly. "Can you…at least stay a little longer?"

Neji felt his lip twitch before nodding. "Just a little…I guess."

XXX

Neji sat down on the twin bed that was by the wall. He had gotten back later then he thought. Tamaki showed him around his house and introduced him to his other brothers. They were a unique bunch of students in Neji's opinion but most were nice. He didn't want to leave Tamaki but he couldn't just hang around there all night. If he stayed in longer he would have slept over and he could only imagine what Braig would say about it. He sighed again staring up at the ceiling before noticing how soft the mattress was under him. The bed was much softer then he thought. He pushed aside the covers and lifted the sheets to see a real mattress, instead of the horrible…whatever mattress the college provided. Just sitting down on it he felt like he could sink into it.

Slowly, he laid down, testing it out, burying his head into the pillow smelling a mix of baby powder and fresh laundry. Slipping his hand in the pillow sheet he pulled out a Mickey Mouse blanket that was stitched together with a Minnie Mouse blanket. It was the blanket he used for the twins when they were just new born and it smelled just like them.

He finally understood why this mattress was here, and who had put this blanket here. He held it close, taking in the scent one last time before feeling that he was drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face as he thought about Tamaki.

XXX

He woke up to a scream. At first he wasn't sure he heard right and sat up rubbing his eyes. It was dark in the room and he stood up, going over to the light switch and turning it on. Tidus was nowhere to be seen but there was a note on the floor.

Neji picked it up, reading over the note of how Tidus had tried to call him and had finally return to the dorm only to find Neji asleep and decided to let him sleep in and that they should go to breakfast tomorrow together.

Neji continued to look it over before remember what had woken him up. A scream. He was sure he heard a scream.

Heading to his door, he opened it just as a girl ran past his door. She had shoulder length dark red hair and was heading towards the stairs, stopping by the elevator and looking up at it before rushing towards the fire stairs, heading upstairs.

He wasn't really sure what to think about that till he saw more kids heading to rooms on his side of the door. What were they doing?

"Neji."

He looked as Hikaru and Kaoru came over to him. They both looked upset. "What's wrong?" Neji asked.

"There's a girl on the roof."

Neji blinked, his eyes widen but his legs were already moving, running to the stairs.

He ran up the stairs two at a time, going as fast as he could before he made it to the roof door. He pushed the door open, running out and looking around before he saw the red haired girl that had run past him standing not that far from a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

'Don't come any closer!' The blond girl shouted, getting on the edge of the roof.

'Selphie get down.' The red haired girl shouted. 'Please, tell me what's wrong.'

The girl, Selphie shook her head. 'No…no I can't…I can't stay here. He's still here and I…I can't be around him! Not after what he did.'

For a moment Neji didn't believe this was happening. He just moved in to the dorm. Was he looking at a victim of this rapist?

'Please don't.' Neji said coming over to stand by the girl with red hair. He tried to take another step but Selphie looked back at the ground below ready to jump. 'It's not worth it. Please.'

'It is worth it! He'll come back, he'll come after me, I didn't keep my promise.'

A promise? 'Look, I understand.' He turned his head to look at the doorway when he heard people there. Mori and the twins stood there, the taller male keeping a crowd of kids back. He looked back at Selphie. 'I know how it feels when it seems the only way to escape this pain is to die, but there's another way. If you tell me who it is, I'll help you get better. He'll go away forever and you'll never see him again.'

'No! H-he's too powerful!'

'No one is too powerful.' Neji said taking a step forward. The girl beside him tried to stop him but he continued to walk forward towards Selphie. 'Giants can fall from the simplest of things…just come off of the edge and talk to me. I can help you, I will bring him down…please.'

There was a moment of silence and everyone waited. Selphie seemed to be considering her options before she turned around to look at him. She opened her mouth to speak, tears rolling down her face. She looked ready to speak but then shut her mouth, standing up straight and completely straight. 'Y-you can't stop them.' She said.

The rest happened to fast for him to stop. She jumped, her friend screamed, other students tried to rush to save her, but Neji found himself unmoved. He had done this once before and the results were the same. He couldn't save Akira…he couldn't save Selphie…how many other girls could he not save against this rapist.

No…not a just one. She said them. There was more than one.

XOXOX

Okay, chapter two reboot is done and complete and I hope you like it.


End file.
